diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Butch
Butch is the hero of the film Enforcer Butch . He is portrayed by Reuben Russel, a friend of David. Butch is a tall strongly built young man and works as an independent law enforcer catching high profile criminals for money. He has a troubled past which is tied in with Big Bad Dave who is his godfather. Early Life While he isn't seen in The Dark Path which is a prequel to Enforcer Butch he is mentioned. His parents are Victor and Annette who were Big Bad Dave's best friends. (at this point Big Bad Dave was known as David Williams.) David had such a close friendship with Victor and Annette that they chose him to be Butch's godfather. Butch's christening would later be mentioned by David while talking to Victor on the phone when he states how much of a happy occasion it was to be named Butch's godfather. Butch had a close loving relationship with David who saw Butch as his own son. (This feeling would later become obsessive after Margaret is killed.) After David's wife was murdered Victor and Annette where the only people who kept in contact with him and they supported him however they didn't relise how severe David's mental health issues were. David wrote a letter to Victor and Annette to invite them for a meal on the anniversary of Margarets death and later confirmes the arrangments by phone. Butch was looked after by a baby sitter while his parents went to David's house. (Butch was only a child in The Dark Path.) However on that night a horrible and tragic event occured. David had now become insane, becoming Big Bad Dave and murdered Victor and Annette shortly after they were welcomed into the house. Big Bad Dave somehow managed to cover up the murder by cleaning up the mess and dumping the bodies, he then disappeared taking all his money and finances with him. Butch was orphaned by Big Bad Dave and taken into care. Not much is known about Butch's life between now and Enforcer Butch but he appeared to push himself to become a law enforcer, bringing justice to the streets as he was clearly traumatised by his parents murder at the hands of a man who he loved and trusted. He started to train, pushing himself to the limits to build a strong physique he also trained in various fighting styles. Enforcer Butch Ten years after Big Bad Dave killed his parents, Butch was grown up and ready to take him on. By this point Big Bad Dave had become a very powerful criminal and was about to execute a deadly plot onto the town. Butch is contacted by his boss who gives him the assignment to get Big Bad Dave, Dead or Alive. Butch begins his mission by intercepting a conversation between Dave and a drug dealer. Butch captures the drug dealer and obtains information regarding Big Bad Dave and his plans. Despite the drug dealers pleas for mercy Butch kills him and mutters 'Lets end this.' Using information given to him by the drug dealer, Butch locates Big Bad Dave's base and infiltrates it killing several minions along the way until he finally meets Big Bad Dave face to face for the first time in over ten years. Big Bad Dave doesn't recognise his grown up godson assuming that he is just another law enforcer sent after him. As Butch stares down the twisted corrupted man who was once his godfather, he experiences several conflicting emotions such as fear, anger and pity however he hides his feelings. When Dave mocks him by telling him that he has killed law enforcers in the past Butch calls him an evil bastard. Dave dismisses being called evil saying that he merely sees the chances one must take in life and exploit. Butch angrily asks Dave whether those chances are killing innocent people. Angered by Dave's unrepentant attitude Butch tells Dave his time is up and prepares to kill him. Dave however throws a briefcase at Butch and kicks him in the head. Butch gives chase into a large field were he fires at Dave. Dave falls down to the ground apparently dead. Butch approaches the body but when he gets close Dave floors him with a punch. Dave pins Butch down and angrily states that he is going to kill him. Butch manages to distract Dave by reminding him of his reliability to use a coin to decide how he kills people. Dave gets his coin out and while distracted Butch overpowers him. Finally with his hands on the man who killed his parents Butch points out Dave's weakness and takes him down and aims his gun at him. Dave tells Butch that he is just as bad as he is and that he is unable to defend himself. Butch ignores his pleas concluding that Big Bad Dave was no longer the caring loving man he once was and kills him by shooting him in the heart. Butch walks away and looks back only once at the fallen Dave, feeling a degree of sadness and relief that his parents were avenged but also feeling regret that things had to end in such tragic circumstances, being forced to kill a man who he once looked up to as a father figure. Personality Butch has a strong sense of right and wrong and is driven by a determination to rid his town of criminals. He sees Bangor as his town seeing himself as its protector. This is made clear when he asks the drug dealer what he wants with 'his town'. It is unknown what he was like as a child but from how David described him he must have been a kind boy. Butch grew up in his teens in care of the social services and when he was old enough to be discharged from their care he trained himself to become a crime fighter. By the begining of Enforcer Butch he had already put several criminals behind bars or killed them. Butch puts on a strong front hiding his feelings and almost never showing them. He can be quite ruthless when it comes to criminals especially when he kills the drug dealer despite him telling Butch everything he knew. He seems to the height of strength being able to climb large structures and take on armed hostiles. He can also take blows and recover quickly from them. He openly hates murder even though he is tasked with doing it himself when needed but openly abhors the killing of innocents.